Gulf War US
The US during the Gulf War AKA Operation Desert Storm which is in the Early 1990's is very similar to the US Military in the 2000's. Inventory Personnel * Marine * Nuclear, Biological, & Chemical Warfare Trooper * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Sub-Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * SEAL * Pilot Gulf War Soldier.jpg|Rifleman Gulf War Soldiers.jpg|Marines Gulf soldiers with mask.jpg|Marines with NBC Mask US NBC Soldiers.jpg|NBC Soldiers Navy_Sniper_M82.JPEG|Sniper Anti-Tank Soldiers.jpg|Anti-Tank Soldiers Airborne Gulf War.jpg|Airborne Gulf War Medic.JPG|Medic Gulf War Mortar Team.jpg|Mortar Team Machine Gunner.jpg|Machine Gunner Navy Seals in Gulf War.jpg|Navy SEAL Land Vehicles * M151A2 FAV * Desert Patrol Vehicle * Humvee * M103 HMMWV * M997A2 HMMWV Ambulance * M997A3 HMMWV * M998 HMMWV * M1025 HMMWV * M1037 HMMWV * M1113 HMMWV * M1114 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1116 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1145 Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1151 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1152 HMMWV Up-Armored Cargo/Troop Carrier * M1165 HMMWV Up-Armored Command and Control Carrier * M1167 HMMWV Up-Armored TOW Carrier * AN/TWQ-1 Avenger * AM General M925 * AM General M813 * M35 cargo truck * LAV-25 Light Armored Vehicle * M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle * M9 Armored Combat Earthmover * M88 Recovery Vehicle * M60 AVLB * M113 Armored Personnel Carrier * AAVP-7A1 * M2 Bradley * M551A1 Sheridan * M60A1/A3 Patton * M1 Abrams * M163 VADS * MIM-23 Hawk * MIM-72 Chaparral * MIM-104 Patriot * M270 MLRS * M109 howitzer * M110 howitzer M151A2 FAV.JPG|M151A2 FAV Desert Patrol Vehicle.jpg|Desert Patrol Vehicle US_soldiers_stuck_in_sand_in_southern_Afghanistan.jpg|Stuck Humvee M1152 HMMWV.jpg|M1152 HMMWV M1167 HMMWV Up-Armored TOW Carrier.jpg|M1167 HMMWV TOW M1097 HMMWV Avenger.jpg|Avenger Gulf war troops.jpg|LAV-25 M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle.jpg|M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle M9 Armored Combat Earthmover.JPG|M9 Armored Combat Earthmover M88 Recovery Vehicle.jpg|M88 Recovery Vehicle M60 AVLB.jpg|M60 AVLB M981 FISTV.jpg|M981 FISTV M113 apc.jpg|M113 armored personnel carrier AAVP-7A1.jpg|AAVP-7A1 m2_bradley_ifv_by_darkwizard83.jpg|M2 Bradley Sheridan light tank.jpg|Sheridan light tank M60 Patton gulf war.jpg|M60 Patton Gulf war Abrams.jpg|M1 Abrams M163 VADS.JPEG|M163 VADS MIM-23 Hawk.jpg|MIM-23 Hawk MIM-72 Chaparral.jpg|MIM-72 Chaparral mim_104_patriot_surface_to_air_missile_system_united_states_007.jpg|MIM-104 Patriot M270 MLRS (Mobile Rocket Launcher System).jpg|M270 MLRS M109 Paladin.jpg|M109 Howitzer M110 Howitzer.jpg|M110 Howitzer Air Craft * UH-1 Iroquois * Bell AH-1 Cobra * OH-58 Kiowa * AH-64 Apache * CH-46 Sea Knight * CH-47 Chinook * CH-53 Sea Stallion * CH-53E Super Stallion * MH-53E Sea Dragon * SH-2 Seasprite * UH-60 Black Hawk * A-10 Thunderbolt II * F-4 Phantom II * F-14 Tomcat * F-15 Eagle * F-15E Strike Eagle * F-16 Fighting Falcon * F-111 Aardvark * EA-6B Prowler * Grumman A-6 Intruder * LTV A-7 Corsair II * AV-8B Harrier II * OV-10 Bronco * S-3 Viking * Lockheed U-2 * Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * Lockheed AC-130 Gunship A-10 Thunderbolt II.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II.jpg|F-4 Phantom F-14 Tomcat.jpg|F-14 Tomcat F-15 Eagle.JPG|F-15 F-16 Fighting Falcon.jpg|F-16 Fighting Falcon General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark.jpg|F-111 Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowler.jpg|EA-6B Prowler LTV A-7 Corsair II.jpg|LTV A-7 Corsair AV-8B Harrier II.jpg|AV-8B Harrier II Lockheed S-3 Viking.jpg|S-3 Viking Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk Lockheed AC-130.JPG|Lockheed AC-130 Gunship Sea Vessels * Landing Craft Air Cushion * Landing Craft Utility * Avenger-class mine countermeasures ship * Aggressive-class minesweeper * Wright-class aviation logistics support ship * Mercy-class hospital ship * Mars-class combat stores ship * Sacramento-class fast combat support ship * Wichita-class replenishment oiler * Cimarron-class fleet replenishment oiler * Henry J. Kaiser-class replenishment oiler * Charleston-class amphibious cargo ship * Algol-class vehicle cargo ship * Newport-class tank landing ship * Kilauea-class ammunition ship * Raleigh-class amphibious transport dock * Austin-class amphibious transport dock * Knox-class frigate * Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate * Spruance-class destroyer * Farragut-class destroyer * Kidd-class destroyer * Samuel Gompers-class destroyer tender * Yellowstone-class destroyer tender * Belknap-class cruiser * Leahy-class cruiser * Ticonderoga-class cruiser * California-class cruiser * Virginia-class cruiser * Iowa-class battleship * Iwo Jima-class amphibious assault ship * Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship * Wasp-class amphibious assault ship * Blue Ridge-class command ship * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Forrestal-class aircraft carrier * Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier * Enterprise-class aircraft carrier * Nimitz-class aircraft carrier * Los Angeles-class submarine Ticonderoga-class cruiser.jpg|Ticonderoga-Class Destroyer Category:United States Military Category:Factions Category:Real Life Armies